Dangerous Game
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: Rocky Blue is a new "swagger" at McKinley High School and she got into the same class as popular, cocky Cece Jones. Rocky is minding her own bussines, trying to focus on her friends and music, but Cece likes to play games, and so she started playing one dangerous game with her. ReCe and some Tynka.
1. Let The Game Begin

**A/N: Hello everybody, so here is my new story, that is kind of inspired by my REAL LIFE HAPPENINGS. Of course this whole story didn´t happend to me (that would be too much of a luck), but something similar did and I really wanted to write a story about it. I hope you will like it.**

**REVIEW**

**Thx,**

**Author xxx**

**Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 1: Let The Game Begin**

I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine

I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo

Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight

Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh

Time to do the things I like

Going to the club everything's alright, oh

No one to answer to

No one that's gonna argue, no

And since I got that hold off me

I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah

Told me get my shit together

Now I got my shit together, yeah

Now I made it through the weather

Better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm movin' on

I'm so sorry but it's over now

The pain is gone

I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes

I'm jumpin' in my ride,

I'm headin' out tonight

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo

I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine

I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo

Now I'm feelin' how I should

Never knew single could feel this good, oh

Stop playin' misunderstood

Back in the game, who knew I would, oh

So flat, I'mma spread my wings

Loving myself makes me wanna sing

Oh, oh yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

_*Jason Derulo - Riding Solo*_

„You havin´ a dance time, sis?", Ty asked me through the opened doors at my room and I almost jumped from the shock.

„I was, till you interrupted me.", I said strickly and turned the music down, but then he smirked and walked to me, giving me a high five and a warm hug.

„I see you´re getting better, we should have some dance battle soon.", he said and I smiled with my crooked smile, being proud of myself, because he said something good about my dancing skills.

„Sure, but I wont be sorry for you, if you will loose. And I bet you will.", I said and gave him my competiton look, before he laughed.

„Ooooh, we will see who´s gonna loose."

* * *

My name is Raquel Blue, but people call me Rocky. I am a tall girl with long brown hair, dark eyes and with a thing called „swag". Yeah, I know, it can sound pretty...stupid, but people are really telling me, that I „got the game", so what. I am only being honest, that´s all.

My passion for music is obvious, because I always wear T-shirts with my favorite artist, like 2Pac, Michael Jackson and many many more. I also wear often hoodies, Nike´s, Vans, leather jackets...I like to look like someone, who really cares about music, because I do. I write my own songs, I also sing and dance and I have like 3000 songs in my computer and my colection is still growing.

Ty, my older brother, wants to be a rapper one day, and I am fully supporting him. He is a really good brother, even when we fight sometimes, but that isn´t happening much often. More than fighting, we like to do some music together, we also like to doing some „rap battles", „dance battles" and most of the time he wins.

Well, my brother is almost everytime better than me. He got the swag too – he´s a bit taller and darker than me, he´s got pure black eyes and hair and he also dress himself pretty cool. But I don´t mind it, I am glad, that he taught me so many things about music and dance. And swag.

Our dad isn´t happy with the way we live. He wants us to study and do nothing else, but at least our mother is tolerant, and she is fully supporting us. She likes our music and sometimes also our dad is listening to what we created together. He never say that „it was great", or „good", but we can see he likes it. And that´s all we need to know. That he _at least_ likes it.

Enough about me, okay? Let´s get back to the story! Because this is something, that I need to write. I just can´t stop thinking about it. But I will start the story from the very first day it started.

* * *

So, I am a freshman at McKinley High School **(A/N: Blame Glee for that name)**, and when I got to the new class, there was only one person I knew personally – Tinka.

She was a little weird girl with long blond hair and ocean-blue eyes, but even when she wasn´t „dressing normally" or even speaking the way the others did, somehow we found our way to each other, and we became sort of a best friends. After a while I figured out, that she isn´t that bad like I was thinking she was.

We were both MUCH different from each other, but we still had almost the same opinions about other people and some other stuff, so it wasn´t a bad friendship. And I guess the fact that she had a HUGE crush on my brother helped our friendship as well. Since she told me that, I started slowly planning, how will I put them together. Muahahahahaha. Sorry, back to the main story...

In our class were kids, that soon became our friends.

Dina – she was a very nice and funny girl, and I can´t even count how many times we laughed together. If me and Tinka were Charlie´s Angels, she will be the third one. Seriously. And I always loved, how could she be so mean to those „ blond bitches", who were just graduating. She had a lot of courage to do that, but those bitches started to be afraid of her, so thank God she did that and they stopped bothering us, like they used to (slushies in the face, **blame Glee again, **bitching about our style, etc.)

Then there was Deuce – he was like my second brother. Deuce had such a good taste in music, that I couldn´t believe that a guy like him exist. Well, people can think about me, that I am like my brother, that I only listen to Rap, R´n´B and stuff like that, but in fact, I probably listen to every kind of music. I like rock, nu-metal, metal, pop, indie pop...I guess the only one who I don´t listen to is Justin Bieber. Ugh, his personality sucks even more than his music.

Nevermind. Deuce was just like me. He was one of those _Born To Die_ kids, he really loved Lana Del Rey, Lady Gaga...you know, this kind of music, but he also liked other stuff like Eminem, MJ, P!nk, Macklemore...music that was good to listening, and the lyrics weren´t just bunch of „yeah yeah", ya know.

And the thing I really loved about Deuce was, that he was trading with CD´s. But not some popular ones, that you can buy in every CD´s shop, but with those one, which were hard to get. When I asked him for The Runaways CD from year ´74, he was like – „Okay, bring the money tommorow."

Well, the other people in my class weren´t more than my classmates. There were those, who were quiet all the time, and there was no fun with them, some cocky guys that I hated so much (because they weren´t cocky like Ty was, they were cocky in that bad way, without a good swag or something they could be proud of), geeks (not Gleeks, because if there were some, they will be my best friends), and other invisible people, who kept minding their own bussines, just like we did.

But there was one person, who wasn´t invisible at all. She was the „popular" one.

I knew this girl before High School and I was irritated by her from the first time she stepped into the class room. Her name was Cece Jones and I already met her once, as we danced freestyle on the street with Ty, she was there, watching us. Well, everyone knew Cece. She was as popular in Chicago, as Madonna is popular in the whole world.

I already heard about her so many rumours, that I made my own opinon about her, before I actually got to know her better. Everyone´s saying, that she is very cocky, and that she´s just using everyone around her. Well, as I saw her, I believed that it weren´t just rumours. She was probably really like that.

But she had a reason to be cocky. She was really stunning. Her fiery hair and her dark brown pure eyes were seriously...beautiful. She was small, thin and she had a cute smile.

*sigh* Look is not everything. It depends on the personality. Right?

After first 2 months as a freshman, I didn´t talk with her much. She wasn´t good at school but she didn´t give a fuck about it. Almost for all of the time, she was talking with the other populars, or she was typping something into her IPhone. Tinka didn´t like her, Dina was bitching about her and Deuce, well, he hated her, because he couldn´t stand people like her.

And my opinion of her was ... I don´t know. I didn´t like the way she was acting, but I knew I couldn´t judge her without knowing her better. But that wasn´t gonna happen, anyways, so...

Or was it?...

* * *

„So, I will read the names aloud, okay?", our teacher, Mr. Zimmer said, as we were all in the science class, sitting and waiting to learn what pairs will we be in.

Tinka was sitting next to me, together with Deuce and we were all looking bored into the window. Noone from us liked such a thing as science, and I was praying, that I will be in the pair with some of those geeks, because I didn´t know a shit about science. I mean, hydrogen is H, right? ...

„Don´t forget, that these pairing will be the same for the whole year!", Mr. Zimmer added and he started reading names and the students started to sitting next to their partners.

„Hessenheffer, Louis.", he read aloud and I looked sadly at Tinka, because I was kinda hopping we will be in the pair together and that we will both laugh at the fact, that we are both dumb.

„You´re lucky.", I told Tinka, before she left me, because Susan Louis was freakin´ Einstein, so I bet she will do all of the work and Tinka will be just chillin´and smiling about it.

„Blue, Jones.", he said and I almost started choking, Deuce gave me a death glare, before he started laughing like an idiot and I hit him in his arm hard.

„Ouch, what was that for?!", he yelled and I rolled my eyes and looked at Cece, who was sitting in front of the teacher, smirking._ Why the hell was she smirking?_

Before I moved to her, I gave Tinka a look that said: „Please, help me, I don´t want to be in the pair with someone, who is even more dumb than I am."

As I sat down next to Cece, I saw some of those cocky guys giving me a really bad looks and I just frowned and looked at Cece.

„Looks like someone other wants to be in a pair with you.", I mumbled and she giggled and shooked her head.

That look she gave me was... I don´t know how to describe it, but I don´t remember someone looking at me like that. She has that smirk still on her face and I felt some weird vibes from her body.

Nevermind.

„I remember you, you are Ty Blue´s lil sister, right?", she whispered to my ear and her hot breath send shivers down my body. _Okay, this is starting to be weird._

„Yeah, I am. Sad, that you remember me only now, after those 2 months being in the same class with me.", I said coldly and I meant that.

As I already said somewhere at the beggining, I am pretty honest person and I like to say things right into other people face´s. Like right now, I made it clear, that I don´t like people, who are popular and don´t even say „Hi!" to their classmates. Because she was like that.

Even when I didn´t like those idiots from my class, I always said at least „Hi!" to them, but those geeks and kids like that are like an air to Cece.

For my surprise, Cece started lauging a bit, but then she stopped and looked at me.

„Does that bother you?", she asked me and I was confused.

„Not at all, but don´t think I will do all of your work or something, I don´t let people mess with me.", I said and she giggled and looked away from me, like she liked how cold I was being to her. Like it was funny or something.

What´s wrong with this girl?

„Okay, you can start your work now.", teach said and I was looking at him like he just lost his mind, because he started showing something on the board, some chemical reaction that I didn´t understand at all. I looked over at Cece, who has the same face as me and I sighed amd smiled at our none-luck.

„You get it?", I asked her with a pen in my mouth and she looked so lost in the things that were written on the board, that I knew I wouldn´t make science classses this year for sure.

„Not at all.", she shooked her head.

We both laughed and I was surprised by that. Well, I should be at leasta bit kind to her, because we will be working together for the whole years, so... I guess I can forgive her for not giving a shit about me or my crew for the first two months and forget about the person she is, to make these science classes not worse as they already were.

I turned around to see how all the others were working on their projects, and only us two were sitting there and doing nothing. That guy, that was the most arrogant boy I ever met in my entire life, James, was still looking at Cece with the look that was saying: „Goddamn, I want to fuck her right now."

I rolled my eyes and Cece noticed it.

„What is it?", she asked me and her voice was somehow more innocent, than it was a minute ago.

„Oh nothing, James just looks like he wants to eat you.", I said and I quickly shooked my head, when that imagination got to my brain. Ew!

Cece looked surprised at first, but then she looked at James, winked at him and then she looked back at me, while I was drawing something into my notepad.

„He´s cute, but he is an idiot.", she said.

„Do I look like I want to talk about some dipshit from your world of popularity?", I asked her sarcastically.

_Shit, I am starting to be the second Dina._

„Damn girl, you are a tough one, aren´t you?"

The way she said that was...seductive, because she whispered it into my ear and my knees started shaking. Okay, I know that this girl is just stupid and she belongs into a world full of other assholes, and I am talking to her just because I have to, but damn, she is so pretty and she has that thing, that she has chemistry even with a freakin´ wall, and when she do some shit like this, like whispering into my ear, then I am fucking starting to feel something I shouldn´t!

And after she said that, she winked at me. W-was she playing with me?!

Back then, I knew I started to feel something. I knew, that I shouldn´t, but I did. And I knew, that from that day, Cece had started the _dangerous game_.


	2. Confused

**A/N: Hey, guys! I really didn´t expected that this story will have so many reviews, so THANK YOU! I know, that this chapter may be confusing, but Rocky is really confused. Imagine, she is this typical girl, who hates those one, who are cocky and arrogant like Cece is. But still, there is that connection from the first time and even when she doesn´t want to feel that way, she does. Cece is just too much pretty and flirty and I girl like Rocky can´t stand that. But the most important question is –**

**Is Cece just playing with her, or does she feel something too?**

**REVIEW**

**Author xxx**

**Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 2: Confused**

Later that day, when I came home, I layed on my bed and thought about what just happend. I mean, maybe it wasn´t that big deal, because you know, it was Cece Jones, but still...It was just weird. And wait, what the hell was I even thinking about it? She is just a stupid popular girl, who will be doing science with me for the rest of the year...Great.

„Hey sis, what´s up? You look exhausted today.", Ty said as he walked to my room and sat up on my bed, he probably just came home from school.

„Do you remember Cece Jones?", I asked him and he frowned and then smiled.

„Oh, you mean that lil redhead? Yeah, I remember her. I am still hearing rumours about her, though.", he said and I sighed.

I think they should do some article about her in the Chicago Newspapers. Seriously, in this town, everyone´s talking about her, even birds are singing about her, I bet. She´s like Paris Hilton of Chicago. _Hopefully she´s not doing sex tapes._

„Well, I am in a pair with her in the science for the rest of the year.", I said and Ty started laughing like an idiot, I throwed a pillow at him.

„Dumbass.", I said and he was still laughing.

After a while he stopped laughing, because he noticed how serious I was being about the whole thing. I mean, yeah, I wouldn´t be that serious about it, but...I don´t know, something was definitely wrong with me.

„And what´s the problem?", he asked and I sighed.

„Well, you know how she is. She will be probably using me to do her homeworks and stuff, and the way she´s looking at me isn´t helping me and..."

„Hold up, sis, how is she looking at you?"

Now, he looked as serious as I was.

„Nevermind.", I cut him off and tried to forget the whole conversation. This is stupid. It really is, the way she´s looking at me is the way she´s looking at someone, when she wants something. Yeah, I know I am a girl, she should be looking like this only at guys, but well, I guess she knows about me...

Yeah, if you haven´t notice yet, from the very first beggining of the story, yeah, I am pretty much into girls. That´s why it´s so weird for me. Nobody exept Ty knows about it, because Ty is like my twin or something and we have this weird kind of connection. So the whole problem is, does she know about me or what? Because if she did, it will be a HUGE problem, since she is the most popular girl in the town and she knows everybody, she will tell about it everywhere and that will be the death of mine. Why? Well, not really because of the bullying and stuff, but most importantly because of my religious father, who hates everything that´s gay.

Out of nowhere, Ty started giggling and he gave me a high five, I was just staring at him, confused by his acting and frowning at him.

„Seems like she likes the Blue swag we both got. Once, she was trying this on me too, these seductive looks and stuff, but I rather walked away from her and you know why?", he asked me and I shooked my head, surprised, that Cece was flirting with Ty sometime in his past and he didn´t even tell me about it.

„She is very dangerous, Rocky and you can´t know, what her plan is. As you already said, she is just using people, and right now, maybe she is doing it again. You can never guess, what she really wants. Just be careful, because she can tell about your secret and that will be really bad.", he said and I nodded in agreement.

This was what I was thinking. Shit, can I be so stupid? She was the first girl that was flirting with me and I am absolutely fucked about it. This is not me, I am not like this. She is just playing with me, and I am acting not like myself. I need to get back to my own self and DONE. Fuck yeah!

„You´re right, bro. Thanks.", I said and smiled at him.

„But you know I didn´t mean to hurt you in any way, right? Because honestly, she is NOT out of you league. If she wasn´t such a bitch, she will be perfect for you."

After those words I felt really confident and proud. I was glad he told me that, because you know. I was always jealous, ´cause he had so many girls and I couldn´t have one, I was always single, because I just couldn´t date. And when he told me this, it made me feel a lot better.

Whatever. Now, I need to focus on more important things. No more thinking about that lil bitch, no. I am fucking Rocky Blue, little sister of Ty Blue, the biggest swagger in the whole town, the girl, who has the swag too and will have a bright future. And some Cece Jones wont make me feel confused or whatever. No.

* * *

„Hey Tink, sup?", I said as I walked to the classroom, sitting right next to my best friend, who was just drawing something into her notepad. It looked pretty much like a pony, but I was just guessing. Yeah, she isn´t very good at it, but what, I still love her.

„Oh, hey there, Rocky. Excited for another boring class with Ms. West?", she asked in a really bored voice and I sighed.

Every class with Ms. West was like a hell. She was our maths teacher and I HATE maths, just like I hate everything that has something to do with science. And Ms. West was super-boring, old lady, who was always wearing long brown skirts and white shirts. She looked somehow scary with those glasses she was wearing as well. Ew.

„Shit, I think I am going to take a nap.", I mumbled and layed on the desk, but then I heard someone walking to the class, getting closer to me and I exactly knew who it was, because that person sat right in front of us.

„Ms. Popularity just walked to the classroom, right?", I asked Tinka and she started laughing.

„Yeah."

I moved my head up and I saw Cece giving me a bad look for what I just said, but then she smiled and shooked her head, sitting down on her chair.

„Jelly.", she said and I giggled.

„Oh, really? Popularity sucks, so no, thanks.", I said and Tinka was watching us with her mouth opened, probably shocked by the way I was talking to Cece. Nobody EVER talked to her the way I did, but I didn´t give a shit about it.

Cece didn´t seem that she didn´t like it, because she was smiling for all the time, so what? I liked to be funny, to be confindent, and to be just me, no pretending. *Yeah, I am pretending something, but that´s only my fucking bussines.*

„You see, she didn´t even say hi, she just doesn´t care.", I said to Tinka, but I said it aloud enough for Cece to hear that.

„What do you care?", Tinka asked me, still confused by my acting.

„I don´t. I am just keepin´ it real, ya know. ´Cause nobody will ever mess with Rocky Blue, not even Cece Jones. And if she wants me to do something at the science classes, she has to be nice to me, not cocky like she always is to everybody.", I explained and I meant every word I said.

„Wow, good luck with that.", Tinka said, the bell started ringing and the teach walked to the class, so the maths started. *sigh*

* * *

After maths, people were slowly leaving the classroom and I was still sitting there, lazily grabbing my stuff and getting ready for the next class, that was English. That was my most favorite class, but even if, I was still too lazy to be a little quicker.

„What is your problem with me?", I heard a low voice whispering into my ear, it send shivers down my spine and I was so surprised, that I just stood there, frozen.

But then I took a deep breath and smirked.

„I don´t have a problem with you, why are you asking?", I replied, sat up on the desk and looked right into her eyes, which were so bea-

No. Stop it, stupid Rocky!

„Because you´ve been...", she took a few steps closer to me, „acting like that."

„Oh, sorry. I forget that probably nobody was ever talking to you the way I am, right? Sorry, I should just keep my mouth shut, because I am one of those losers, and I shouldn´t even talk to you, because you are popular. Yeah, and I should do all of your homeworks and maybe bring you a red carpet in the class, what do you think of that?", I said right into her face, which was now somehow very close to mine and I loved the way she was looking at me.

Like she was really mad, but she also liked it a bit.

„Why are you thinking this about me?", she asked me, but this time it sounded a little...hurt. Wait, that stuff I said to her...hurt her?

„Because it´s the truth, isn´t it? Sorry, am I the first one that´s telling you this?"

Cece looked down on the floor and then back to me. It felt weird and I started to feel bad for what I said to her. Maybe it was too much, because never have I ever seen her like that.

„I know that most of the people are thinking this about me. I know all those rumours about me, that everyone´s talking about.", she said sadly.

„And? Are they right?", I asked curiously and I noticed how intimate this conversation has became. I mean, I was just making fun of her a bit, because I know how she is. And now...

Cece didn´t answer my question. She just left the classroom without another word and after a while I did so too. Cece was confusing me again. First she is flirty, then she´s feeling hurt because I told her the truth, the way everyone feel about her. Maybe she just wasn´t ready for someone, who will say it to her. Who knows, I don´t care. I am a tough girl, she wont trick me with her „hurt face".

* * *

„What the hell are we suppose to do with that?", Cece asked annyoed, when the teach gave us some work in the science class. We were suppose to do some experiment, you know, and we both didn´t know how.

I looked at Tinka, who was happily looking at her partner, who was doing almost all of the work. She winked at me and I raised my middle finger at her, luckily the teach didn´t see that.

„Try put that water or whatever it is into the other bottle. Everyone´s doing that.", I suggested and Cece sighed and did so.

„Wow, carefully!", I shouted and held her right arm from her behind, because she was doing it too fast and too irresponsible, that I was afraid something would explode or she would hurt herself.

But then, when I held her arm, I noticed what position were we in and I started blushing. She was looking at me, surprised and when she saw my face, she smirked. I wont lie to you, I really liked the way I felt, when I held her like that, when I felt her back against my chest, but that is just not right, so I quickly pulled away from her.

Cece was still smiling, with that smile that she had, that flirting one. I was sure she at least suspected something, because she was looking at me like that again. Like we just had „a moment", and I can´t fucking believe I am thinking about that AGAIN! The fuck?! I said to myself I wont do that again, that I wont think about her in that way, that I wont do this...

„Stop it.", I whispered to her.

„Stop what?"

„You know what.", I whispered to her again.

You know, I had this feeling, that she knew how I felt about this, that it weren´t just my stupid hormons or what, that we both knew that there was something that was happening between us, because when I held her a minute ago, I felt those freaking sparks between us and I don´t believe she didn´t feel them too.

Okay, I am officially insane. I am so confused, what is this girl doing to me?!

I am lost in my own thoughs. I don´t know, what should I feel. This girl is dangerous, how Ty already said and if I was normal, like I used to, I would be just making fun of her and don´t even think about her. But I don´t know why, I just feel that connection between us. It´s stupid, I know, we are both from a different worlds, I don´t like her personality, she probably doesn´t like the fact that I am just a loser, even when I am a loser with a swag, but...

I falling in love with her. She made me fall in love with her. Because she was the one, who started this fucking _dangerous game_!


	3. Don t Judge The Book By It s Cover

**A/N: HEEEY! So, here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it, because there are ReCe moments :3 And I love how everyone love them. It´s my #1 Disney OTP. Hell, yeah!**

**Don´ t forget to review, thank you very much.**

**Author xxx**

**Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 3: Don´t Judge The Book By It´s Cover**

It was another day at McKinley High and it was already our third month as freshmans and we slowly got used to being at High School. It was a lot of homeworks, but honestly, I was always a little bit smarter than other, so I didn´t have to study much. I just knew it (everything exept science stuff).

Tinka was just like me, Dina wasn´t bad, she was somewhere in the middle and Deuce was literally a genius. He knew everything and sometimes I was wondering, how it´s possible to be good in every class, like he was. I guess it´s the Lana Del Rey thing, maybe people who are listening to her are smarter or what...

Anyways, the weird thing that happend is, that Cece and I started to be friends and she was also talking a bit to Tinka and Dina, which was really weird, since Tinka was even less popular than me and Dina hated Cece, but she never said it aloud in front of her.

Well, of course she liked to be friend with me, when she knew I wont help her with anything, if she will be cocky like she used to. So I guess it was just her plan or something, she wanted to have good grades, so...

But those things she was doing to me...Being a friend is one thing, and doing those freakin´seductive things in front of me, that´s something different. I was just hoping nobody else was noticing that.

Like this one day...

We had a class, where were we disscusing things like family, friends...you know, these stupid social issues, that everyone already knew, but for some unknown reason, we had to have a class about it.

Tinka was missing that day, so Cece was sitting next to me, while Deuce was sitting with Dina giving me bad looks, because of Cece. Deuce was making fun of her with me all the time, but I told him that since she didn´t do anything to me, I wont be mean to her.

„So, now will everyone tell the name of their role model. But I don´t want to hear Miley Cyrus or Big Sean, am I clear? Someone from your family or some friend of yours.", the teacher said and I wasn´t thinking for too long, I already knew who will I say.

Cece was lost in her thoughs for a moment and I swear she looked some kind of lost, like she didn´t have anyone to say.

„You can say me, if you want to.", I whispered to her ear and she looked at me and smiled, then she playfully smashed my arm.

„Idiot.", she said and teacher was looking at us, so it meant we should say who our rolemodels were. I looked at Cece.

„Rocky wants to go first!", she shouted and I rolled my eyes and started talking.

„My brother Ty, because he is always there for me and he is the closest person I have. He is great at everything he does and hopefully one day I will be as good as he is.", I said and teacher smiled and nodded, looking like he was satisfied with my answer.

„And what about you, Cece?", he asked her and she was thinking about it, before she said something.

„I don´t think I have someone. Maybe my mom, but I can´t say she´s my role model.", she said and everyone´s eyes were on her in the moment she said that.

I was looking at her surprised too. Well, I´ve heard many rumours about her, but I never heard anything about her family. I only knew that she had a younger brother, nothing else.

„Why isn´t she your role model?", he asked her and she looked fully serious now.

„Well...she just isn´t.", she said in a voice, that was strictly saying, that she doesn´ t want to talk about it anymore, and thankfully the teach understood it and he started to asking someone else.

Cece looked sad and tired at once and she layed her head on the desk in front of her. I don´t know why, but I felt sorry for her and for some reason, I wanted to make her feel better.

„You can lay on me if you want to.", was the dumbest thing I could said in that moment, because after those words she smiled with _that _smile and she slowly layed on me. She was still sitting in her own chair, but she rested her back against my chest, her head was under my chin and I swear I didn´t know what was happening.

Nobody was looking at us, only Deuce rolled his eyes and then he started giggling a bit, because he was thinking she is using me like a piece of furniture. In fact, she was, but in that moment I didn´t care.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, because of her body pressing against mine. She was so soft and I couldn´t believe she was really laying on me. God, she is Cece Jones and she is doing this to me...And she smelled so good, like fresh fruits and vanilla.

Yeah, I was melting in my chair because of her. She was doing things to me I couldn´t even explain, but it was really happening and...I didn´t know, if it was good or bad. But I liked it. I really did. Shit, this isn´t going to be good...

„Do we have to have the project on science tomorrow?", she asked me in a whisper and that brought me back to the reality.

„Shit, I forgot...", I cursed.

„It´s okay, we can do something till tomorrow. Can I come to your house today, or you want to come to mine?", she asked me and I was frozen.

„Oh, are you serious? You want to spend your time doing a science project with me in my apartment? You, Miss RedheadPopular?", I asked her.

I was doing fun of her everytime and we both got used to it. But this time I kind of meant it. She really wanted to actually DO the project? Wow. That was...everything, but not her.

„I am serious, I need a good grade.", she said, still in a whisper.

„Okay, you can come to my aparment after school and we can figure something out.", I told her and she just looked up to me, then she smiled and looked back down.

And that killed me.

I mean, I wish you could see it. It was that secutive cute way of looking at me. I swear, nobody EVER looked at me like she did. And that made me know how attracked to her I really am. Okay, I didn´t want to admit that I may feel something to her, because she is just...you know how she is, but I have to say that I am _at least_ attracked to her like a hell. And if she wont stop doing those things she´s doing to me, I am sure it will just grow. (If I had something in my pants, I am sure IT WILL GROW).

Shit. What did I just think about? Ew. That wasn´t appropriate. Fuck it.

After school we both came to our apartment. I was only hoping Ty wont be at home, because I could literally see his reaction about Cece being in our apartment. But what, it was only for some stupid science project, so what.

„Wow, so this is your room?", Cece asked as she walked to my room, looking around herself curiously.

Of course, my walls were full of posters. Eminem, 2Pac, MJ, Linkin Park, Paramore, 30 Seconds To Mars, Bruno Mars and so many others I can´t even mention all of them because there was plenty. There was also a picture of Cory Monteith, who just died. If I didn´t mention it yet, I am a huge fan of Glee and it was such a big tragedy that he died.

Cece stopped by his photo and looked at it with sad expression.

„I´ve heard about it.", she said and I just nodded, sadly, and sat up on my bed.

„So, where should we start?", I asked her and right in that moment, before she could even answer, my bro walked to my room.

„Heya sis, I-...Am I interupting something?", he asked us, when he noticed that Cece Jones was in the room together with me and he gave me a questional look.

I swear I was gonna kill him in that second he asked that dumb question that made me feel embarrased and nervous at once.

„Oh, hey Ty.", Cece said and I rolled my eyes when I saw him smirking. I absolutely knew what was on his mind right in the moment I saw his smirk.

„We are just gonna do a science project, whatcha want?", I asked him. Meanwhile Cece sat on the bed right next to me and she was also giggling, like she kinda knew what was going on between me and my brother.

„Oh, okaaaaay. I was just wondering if you want to go with me to the streets tonight. Ya know, I want you to prove your dancing skills in some freestyle battle.", he said and I smiled widely.

It was a really long time we didn´t dance together and I was sure I was a better dancer since then. A LOT better. And I wanted to prove it to him. Not only him, but also to me and those peeps who will be watching us. Hell, yeah!

„You can count on me, Ty. After we´ll finish this shit, we can go.", I said and he winked at me last time before he left my room.

Okay, and now I was only praying that Cece wont say a word about „am I interrupting something?". But thank God, she didn´t. She just looked like she knew how he meant that.

„You´re still dancing?", she asked me and I nodded and looked on the photo on my desk, where was Ty and me, both of us holding a trophy we won in a freestyle dancing last year. Yeah, the „Blue Siblings" were pretty popular in dancing industry of Chicago, I can honestly say that, but I didn´t want to sound like an idiot.

„Yeah, we both love it.", I replied and she smiled.

„It´s nice that you both have something that is...somehow important to you.", she said and I was staring at her, because she was acting somehow...differently. She looked very serious, but also more like a human, not a popular cocky person.

„Don´t you have something like that?", I asked her and she sighed.

„Well, I used to dance when I was younger, but now...I don´t have anything. I guess hanging out around Chicago with my friends and my boyfriend is a full time job."

_Let´s take a moment for poor Rocky, who just heard Cece saying, that she has a boyfriend. Rocky didn´t know she has one, even when it was Cece Jones, because it´s obvious that popular lady needs a popular guy to be with her. _

The fuck, I can´t be dissapointed, what was I thinking? That she´s single and she´s trying something on me? Fuck me and my logic. I shouldn´t blame logic, because my brain is saying the opposite of things I feel, so I blame my heart.

I rather looked away from her for a few second, because I am a really bad at hiding what I really feel and then I turned back to her.

„Maybe you should dance with us sometimes. Of course, if you don´t have too much on your schedule, princess.", I told her and I slowly stood up, searching for my notepad from science in my bag.

„Is that a real offer?", she asked me, with that smirk again and I turned to her and smirked back, nodding. Well, I wasn´t sure what would Ty say about it, but screw him, for what he had done today.

„Well okay, then. Someday we can dance now, we should finally start with the project."

Okay, I can honestly say, that our science project sucked. We were working on it for almost 2 hours, but there were so many mistakes and half of the things we didn´t know, or didn´t understand, so we both knew we were screwed. But we were hoping, tha the teach will appreciate that we _at least_ tried to do something.

And the weird thing was, that Cece had some problem with the reading stuff. She always asked me if I can read it aloud, because she couldn´t see it right.

„Cece, shouldn´t you wear glasses?", I asked her and I wasn´t ready for the reaction she had after I asked. She looked down to her knees and then I saw a tear falling down her cheek.

„Gosh, I´m sorry, did I say something wrong?", I asked her and I put my hand on her shoulder, looking straight to her face.

„N-no, it´s not your fault. I-I just...", she stopped there and wipped away her tears. Then she looked right into my eyes and I felt really weird in that moment.

That girl that was facing me, it wasn´t that Cece Jones I knew. Right in this moment, she wasn´t that cocky, arrogant and popular girl. She looked so...innocent, that I couldn´t even believe it.

„What is it, Cece? You can tell me, I wont tell anyone.", I said to her, more in a whisper and I hoped she wont start crying again.

„I never told anyone, but...I am dyslexic. That´s why I am so bad at school, because even when I try to learn, I just...I can´t see everything right and everytime I´m at school, I am so scared that I will have to read something aloud.", she conffessed and started crying, I didn´t know what to do, so I just hugged her tightly.

This wasn´t a game, this wasn´t some of our jokes we were doing. She was really crying and I was comforting her. She just told me something she never told anyone and I didn´t know, how should I feel about it. Anyways, I did appreciate, that she had the guts to tell _me_, someone who wasn´t a really close person to her.

I felt so sorry for her. I didn´t know, that she _could _have a problem like this, I didn´t know, that there could be someone else in her, not only that Cece Jones I knew. This Cece was different, she was like a small scared kid hidden in a body of a 16 years old girl. It was a real surprise to me, to know this side of Cece Jones, which probably nobody else knew.

„Cece, it´s okay.", I whispered to her and I slowly pulled out from her. Meanwhile she stopped crying, but her eyes were red and she looked really sad.

„No, it´s not. I feel so stupid, and-and I feel even worse now, when I told you. I shouldn´t, what if you-.", I cutted her right there with my finger on her lips.

„Shhh. I wont tell anyone. Do you really think I am such an idiot, that I will tell someone? Come on, I am not a person that´s talking shit about others. Don´t worry, I will keep it a secret.", I said and she nodded and looked down on the floor.

„Cece...it will be okay.", I said, still trying to make her feel better.

„No, it wont. It´s something I am ashamed of and it wont just go away."

I was silent for a while and thinking about it. Then I took a deep breath and spoke again.

„Look, Cece. I know it´s not going to be easy, but you need to think positive. It will make you stronger, because all that pain will turn into a power. Think about it in that way, that you have a harder way to live, but you are strong and you will make it anyway. Look at all those people, who have worse things to deal with, and either way they´re happy. I am sure you will be too."

I didn´t know anyone, who´s dyslexic, but I knew people, who had cancer. I knew people, who didn´t have legs, or arms (because me and Ty were on this one dance competition, where were these people DANCING! And if they didn´t have arms, they danced with their legs, if they didn´t have legs, they danced on their arms) and I knew that it isn´t easy thing to deal with, but even if it was hard, it wasn´t impossible.

And there is this things, that I am gay. So...it means, that I know, how it is to keep a secret, how it feels to be ashamed of something, to be scared of that the others may think.

Cece looked at me with this intense look. Then I finally saw her smiling.

„Thank you, Rocky. I guess I needed to hear this from someone."

The only thing that I couldn´t stop thinking about was, that I was the first one she ever told this. I mean, she had like...million friends and a _boyfriend._I have only a few friends, but I am sure I will tell them without a doubt, if they would tell someone or not.

„Why am I the first one you told this?", I asked her curiously.

She sighed and layed down on my bed, looking onto the ceilling, looking really tired. Guess it wasn´t a good question at the time, but whatever.

„I don´t know, Rocks. I guess I just...don´t really believe anyone.", she explained, but I still didn´t understand.

„So why did you tell me?"

She sat up and looked at me, while I was still confused by her weird acting. Nothing was making sense anymore and I was only waiting for the moment she would tell me she´s one part of the Avengers and she is saving the world from Nicki Minaj.

„I just feel...that I can believe you. Even when you´re making fun of me all the time, you are not like the others. Everyone else is talking bullshit about me, or hating me, even when they don´t have an exact reason. I am not blind, I can see their looks, I know that they´re jealous of me and stuff, but you...You are different. You are not like them.", she said and my heart started beating faster, than it was a minute ago, because this was one of those moments, that were just magical. You know, like in those sentimental movies...

I felt it. And I am sure she could feel it too. It was a moment, that only us two were sharing and those things she just told me...It turned everything upside-down.

„Cece, to be completely honest with you, I didn´t know what to think about you. You know, all those rumours and stuff and all that fun making...I actually _was _like them. I was thinking that you are like they were saying you are, but...I am just not a person who should judge someone by what others say. I am making a picture of someone by his acting, by the way the person is to me."

Cece got dangerously closer to me, but thank Oprah, not too close.

„So what picture you have of me?", she asked.

„Well...today it changed a lot. It seems like you are more deep than I thought.", I said and she smiled sweetly.

„I am glad it did. Well, I gotta go, friends are already waiting for me.", she said and got up from my bed.

„Are they?", I asked.

„Yeah."

„No, I mean...are they your friends?", I asked and there was a dead silence for a few seconds. Then she turned to me and gave me a sad look.

She didn´t answer, though. She just waved before she left my room and then my apartment. And after she left me, I couldn´t stop thinking about her. Because since that day, I wasn´t attracked to her only because of her seductive looks and her game she was playing with me all the time. I started to find her...interesting.

She was like a book. I saw only the cover and I liked it, thinking that the inside is shitty. But then I opened the book, I read the first pages, and...I started liking it.


	4. Flirt It Up!

**A/N: Hey, readers! I am really sorry for still uptading only this story, but I promise you I will uptade the others too, soon! Thank you very much for all your reviews and everything. Please, REVIEW.**

**Thank you,**

**Author xxx**

**Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 4: Flirt It Up!**

„So, how´s your science project?", Ty asked me as we were both walking through the cold streets of Chicago, it was autumn, so at night it was pretty cold outside. Well, when we walked out of the house, we started singing „Baby It´s Cold Outside" like idiots, but whatever, it was fun.

„Well, I guess the teach will be glad we did at least something.", I said and I was thinking about if I will even make the science this year. My grades were just...terrible.

„And the rest?", he asked me and at first I didn´t understand, but then I got what he was asking me and I hit him in his shoulder.

„Dumbass. There is nothing going on between us, she has a boyfriend.", I said and those words made me feel sorry for myself but I just shoke it off.

„Oh, she does? I´m sorry I asked you, I know what I said earlier about her, but...I just can´t help myself, when you two are in one room, I guess everyone can feel that...something, between you two.", he explained and I stopped walking and looked right at him.

„What are you talking about?", I asked him, confused by his words.

„Well, I just told you. You have an incredible chemistry. But still, I am not happy when she´s around you, because I know she is very dangerous. You should be careful. Very careful.", he warned me and I just nodded and we both kept walking.

This was even harder to hear, after what happend that afternoon, when she conffessed, that she´s dyslexic. I knew I was slowly falling for her, now I knew we had some chemistry that people around could see (and I didn´t want people to know, who I really am), but Ty was right. She was dangerous and if we had something together, she would probably tell everybody. She would ruin my entire life. And I am still forgetting the fact, that she has a boyfriend. So...

Hopefully, it will all end soon. Her stupid game, my even more stupid feelings...they need to go away. Quickly.

After a few more minutes we arrived to one place where were teens like us doing all those Freestyle battles – not only in dancing, but also in rap and skateboarding. You could see many cool people there and we had many good friends in there.

„Hey everyone, my lil sis wanna have a battle with me. We need ya to be our judges! Turn up the music!", Ty yelled around himself and everyone stopped everything they were doing and they stood around us, to see our moves.

The guy who has his complete DJ set in his big Chevrolette turned on one random song, and me and Ty knew that song very well – it was „Rock That Body", from Black Eyed Peace and me and Ty just shared a smirk before we started dancing.

Oh yeah, you should have seen us. We were doing literally everything – electro, break, hip hop...There was a moment, when we were dancing the same, like we exactly knew what is the other going to do and that was just AWESOME! Ty noticed that I was really a lot better since the last time and the crowd did too – they were clapping their hands in the rhytm of the music, they were making noise and I just felt all their energy in my body, it made me dance even better.

After the music stopped and the battle was over, everyone were screaming our names, but mine name louder and we both knew what that meant. I was the winner! Finally, it was the first time I won a dance battle with Ty!

Ty was breathing hard, looking surprisly at me, but then he smiled sweetly and hugged me.

„You were really great, Rocky! I am proud to be your brother.", he said to me and that meant A LOT to me. I always wanted to hear those words from him.

And that is the beautiful thing about our relationship we have – that even when I won, he isn´t angry or something. He knows I deserve it, and he is proud of me, just like I am always proud of him, when he do something cool. The Blue Siblings are just supportive of each other, deal with it, bitch!

„Heya, Rocks! Heard that you finally kicked Ty´s ass.", Deuce said as we met in the school hallway. I smiled at him and opened my locker, putting some of my books there. We were just about to leave the school, and I was absolutely happy, that it was over. Because it was finally Friday!

„Oh yeah, finally.", I said and that´s when Cece walked past us, looking directly into her phone, not even noticing we were there.

„Look, miss cocky probably saw a picture of a naked Robert Pattinson and she needs to call her other popular barbies.", Deuce said and send a bad look to her. Yeah, he really didn´t like her at all.

„Let her be, maybe she has problems like other normal people do.", I said, closed my locker and we both started walking out of the school, Cece was just a few steps in front of us.

„Oh, you think so? I doubt that. I mean, look at her. She doesn´t look like she´s thinking about something else than her.", he said and I just rolled my eyes and didn´t say anything else. It wasn´t worth it anyway.

Deuce opinion wasn´t going to change, so what. I knew, that she might be different, than everybody else thought, but I couldn´t say it aloud. Plus, I didn´t want Deuce to start suspect something. Like seriously, that would be...bad.

When we walked out of the school to the parking lot, I saw Cece kissing with some very tall guy in front of his Audi. I stood there frozen and watched them, feeling jealous and angry, but also hopeless.

„Yeah, that´s her boyfriend, Jake. He´s a lot older than her, he goes to college already.", Deuce infromed me, when he saw I was looking at them.

„Really? He looks he´s also rich.", I said and we kept walking away from them, it was hurting me, but I was trying to fight that feeling.

„I´ve heard his dad is some bussiness man, or what. You see, perfect Cece Jones is dating a perfect, rich, handsome, older guy, who´s in college. Their world is just so obvious and boring.", Deuce said and I couldn´t, but felt even worse after him saying that.

_Rich, handsome..._

I wasn´t rich, I wasn´t older, I wasn´t handsome (maybe I was, but not that much) and I definitely wasn´t a guy with an Audi. Shit. Why am I still thinking about it?!

„Anywas, did you already set up a date for Ty and Tinka?", Deuce asked me out of nowhere and I smiled devilishly at him and nodded.

„Oh yeah, he is taking her on a dinner tonight. We had this bet, that if I will win the battle, he will take her out. But I guess he liked her before, because everytime she´s in our apartment, he´s looking at her with _that_ look, you know."

„Exactly know what you mean.", he replied, giggling.

My brother and Deuce were good friends and I was glad they knew each other. They were hanging out a lot and I was with them a few times. I am telling you, there´s nothing better than that. When all three of us got together, it´s just unbelievable what crazy things are we able to do. But it´s always fun. Never ever have we some fight over something, like other people do. We are just having a good time, talking about music and laughing on some random shit.

When I got home, I did my homeworks (okay, not all of them, just the most important ones, because I wasn´t in the mode) and then I looked at my Facebook. There wasn´t much going on and I was bored, so I wrote on my wall something like – „I will hug every single person who will „like" this."

Did you know, that person needs at least 7 hugs a day to be fully healthy? I think that´s a bullshit, isn´t it? I mean, 7 hugs...I barely hug someone per a day. I hug Ty sometimes, Tinka...but that´s all. Wait...does that mean, that I am unhealthy? Shit.

After a few minutes I got likes from people like Tinka and some kids from my class, some guys I knew from dance competitons, some people, who I never met, but I had a good times talking with them through Facebook or some Internet Forums, but then someone else liked it. Guess who, I bet you wont be right.

Okay, you were...

It was Cece, who liked it. It wasn´t so weird, or anything, it was just a hug, right? But then she wrote something under that, and that made me go crazy. I mean, she wrote this – „You would also kiss me if I ask you to, right? (and a kissy face)"

I almost fell down from my chair, then I read it over and over again, to make myself sure it wasn´t just a halutination. Unfortunately, it wasn´t. She really wrote it. To me. Something like that. Is she doing it again? Damn, she will be the death of mine, I swear!

How the hell did she mean that? Kiss her? If she ask me to? Shit! I was 150% sure now, that she was really playing something with me. I couldn´t really imagine that she would tell me that in the moment we will be together, because I can´t say what my reaction would be. I would either explode or stare at her with my jaw dropped for half an hour.

What she wrote was a 100% flirty thing. I could imagine, that right in that moment, she was sitting in her boyfriends lap somewhere in her or his room, laughing her ass off because of this. I could almost see her smirking. Damn it!

_„What´s that suppose to mean? :D"_, Ty wrote me in the chatbox and I rolled my eyes and knocked on the wall, that we shared.

„Idiot, better move your lazy ass and come here!", I shouted and in less than 10 sec he was in my room, smiling from ear to ear.

„Am I loosing my mind or did she just really write that?", I asked Ty as he sat on the bed next to me and looked at my laptop.

„Well, I don´t know what to say about it. You should ask her.", he said and rubbed the back of his head.

I sighed and looked back to the computer. I didn´t know if I should respond somehow, or just leave it...But that wasn´t me, I wasn´t about to leave it, so I replied – „Sure (winky face)" and Ty smirked.

„Really?", he asked me and I just shrugged.

„How was I suppose to react, huh?"

Then she got offline and I closed my laptop and sighed. It was hard not to do something, not to call her and ask her, how she meant that. If she wasn´t dating someone and if she wasn´t so popular and dangerous, I could try something on her anytime. But the reality was a lot worse, so...

„Listen sis, if she´s gonna mess with you, I swear I´m gonna kick her little ass.", Ty told me and I giggled.

„Don´t worry, bro, I am not going to let her mess with me. Even when I still don´t know, why is she doing that, I don´t care.", I said and it was a half-lie, but I really didn´t want Ty to be worried about me.

„Okay, I gotta go.", Ty said, slowly standing up from my bed and I send him a smirk.

„On a date with Tinka, huh? Are you nervous?", I asked him and I swear it was the first time she nodded after that question. Whenever he went on a date with some random girl that gave him her number, he was acting very cool and everything, but this time it was different. He really looked like he was nervous.

„Don´t be, you know Tinka. She likes you and you can be yourself with her. Just don´t break her heart or else I´m gonna break your face, okay?", I said and he laughed.

„Deal, Rocks. Wish me luck.", he said before he left my room.

_Those two are made for each other and I can´t wait to be the aunt of their kids,_I thought.

The next day I went to the school together with Tinka and she had to tell me all the details of their date. She told me that Ty was a gentlemen, that he was funny and cool all the time and that they couldn´t stop staring into each others eyes. I was so happy for them both, they were so cute together! And Tinka was madly in love with him, even more after that date.

„So, are you two dating now?", I asked her as we were walking through the hall right into our homeclass, not really excited for another maths class.

„Well, I guess so. He said he´s gonna take me to another date next week, and I can´t wait!", she said, very excited and I smiled sweetly.

„Awwww, I am soooo happy for you both!", I said honestly and I started putting their couple name in my mind. Tity? No, that sounds terrible! Blusenheffer? Ew. Tynka? Yeah. I guess that´s the right one.

„Hey, where´s my hug?", Cece asked from my behind and both me and Tinka turned around, surprised. Tinka rolled her eyes and kept going and I swallowed hard before I turned on my „normal me", not my „shit I´m nervous and awkward" me.

„Heya, right here.", I said and hugged her small tiny body, that was very soft and comfortable. I almost didn´t want to pull away from her, but then something got to my mind and thank to my fucked up mouth, I really said it.

„And what about the kiss?", I whispered to her ear and I felt her shivering, that made me smirk. Yeah, I could actually do the same things to her, that she was doing to me all the time.

She pulled a little away from me and then she smirked.

„Maybe next time.", she said, winked and walked away, leaving me standing there frozen. Even when I was thinking I am the one who´s on top of the game, she turned it all upside-down and left like a winner.

Damn her!

After two classes, we had one free class. Me, Deuce and few of the other geeks decided to play a game. Deuce made all the rules and that game looked very interesting, we were all having fun. Tinka was with Dina, listening to some music from Dina´s IPod and Cece was laying on the desk in front of us.

„It´s a desk, not a bed. Did you not sleep last night?", I asked her.

She gave me her typical look again and then she spoke.

„You wanna lay down here with me?", she asked and Deuce gave me one shocked and angry look, before he looked at Cece.

I smirked, pretending to be cool, but in fact it made me feel so nervous, that I wasn´t able to reply, so I just shook my head and continued playing the game. But my head wasn´t in the game, like it was suppose to be. (Yeah, like Troy Bolton from HSM.) I was still replaying those words she told me. Ugh, she said it with such a seductive tone...!

While we were continuing the game and fighting over some rules that were kind of crazy, she turned around so she was showing us her back. Thankfully. But then, something else happend, something even worse than the things before.

„Stop staring at my butt, Rocky.", she said with a playful tone and I swear I wasn´t staring, in the moment she said that I was just looking right to the game plan. I looked at her and frowned, she winked at me and unfortunately, Tinka and Dina heard it all.

„Yeah, Rocks, stop staring!", Dina shouted at me and I feel more embarrased then I was before. Of course, Dina didn´t mean it like that. She hated Cece and she was thinking she had one of her moments, when she didn´t know what to say. Tinka and Dina didn´t suspect a thing, they were just laughing at Cece, but I was red from embarrasment, so I didn´t look at Cece and I kept playing.

She was driving me crazy and I was really REALLY angry, I started cursing in my mind, because of what was she doing to me. She didn´t even mind that someone else could notice, for matter of fact? And on the other side of this all...I wanted her so badly...I felt that chemistry between us getting stronger and...

You need to understand, that I am just a human. I don´t want to sound like a horny teenager, but in a moments like that...Yeah. I was turned on.

You see, I think Cece has more personalities. Yesterday, she looked like this little innocent poor girl, and now she looked fully confident, seductive...Just like she was before. I started wondering, if that about her dyslexia was just a dream. It just looked so...unbelievable in that moment.

After school me and Deuce went to the streets together with Ty. The school was over pretty late, and since it was autumn, it was already dark outside, but I loved walking through the streets in the dark. It was just magical.

We went to the Street Beatbox Competition that was going on right now and Ty wanted really badly to win it. And both me and Deuce wanted to be there for him and support him. I knew he was a great beatboxer and his chances were big. I only hoped there wont be some real fights, because not everyone are nice and kind. There is a lot of douches and bitches in the streets od Chicago.

So after half an hour, Ty won over 3 beatbox battles and we were clapping our hands and making noise, but then I saw who was he going to compete with ...it was that fucked up Jake.

What was a guy like him doing here, in a beatbox competition?

„Hahaha, are you kidding? This is out of my league, he is weak as a piece of shit.", were his first words he told everyone, before they even started.

Ty looked very angry because of it and so was I. I saw Cece standing there, doing nothing but supporting her boyfriend´s bullshit. And I couldn´t stand it.

„Hey, are you here for beatboxing or talking shit?!", I screamed at him and he gave all of his attention to me. Deuce put his right hand on my shoulder, he tried to stop me, but I shooked his hand off me.

„Rocky, let it go.", Ty said, but I wasn´t about to let some idiot talking like that about my brother. I wanted to stand up for him, no matter what was going to happen.

„Oh, who are you? His sister? The famous Blue Siblings, right? I´ve heard you wear each others clothes, you are so poor, aren´t you?", he said right into my face and that´s when I almost hit him, but Ty stood up between us and stopped me.

„I don´t want you to be in a trouble because of me, sis.", he whispered to me and then he turned around to that dumbass.

„Yo, fucked up rich man don´t know, what is this all about, when you´re telling things like this. The Blue Siblings don´t need money to do what they love and to do it right. Ask the people around you. Hip Hop , dancing, beatbox, it isn´t about money, you idiot. We are both raised by streets, not by a nanny like you!", Ty shouted into his face and I smiled when I saw that everyone else agreed with him.

I looked at Cece and I was really dissapointed in her, because she didn´t even try to stop her stupid boyfriend from insulting me and my brother. She was just standing there, watching us and doing nothing. But when our eyes met for the first time she was there, I saw that she regret it, but it didn´t stop the feeling of anger.

Jake looked really embarrased and he was about to hit Ty, but he missed and Ty rather stepped two steps back, everyone else were watching us quietly.

„You don´t worth to fight, man. You´re just full of shit and everyone here knows it, am I right?", Ty shouted and everyone shouted back : „Yeah!".

And that was the moment, when Jake knew he was done, so he took Cece and ran away from there, I gave Ty a high-five and I was really proud of him, because he didn´t start a fight with him. But if he did, I would help him and THAT would be brutal. Bitch!


End file.
